An unexpected visitor
by colasun
Summary: Trixie hadn't seen Lucifer in ages. He was not coming over anymore and her mom was avoiding her questions. Maze wasn't a help either. So she takes matters in her own hands. Much to Lucifers anguish and surprise. What will he do with the child and what about his plans to go back to hell?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm new on this platform and english is not my first language, so please go easy on me. Thanks to my beta and friend for her patience and help.**

 **Anyway, Lucifer looked so heartbroken when he saw Chloe saying yes to Pierce, I can't stand it. Why did she do that? Unbelievable. So I say we need Trixie to save the day. She has the devil wrapped around her little finger, or doesn't she? This might me a little bit dramatic and sad, but funny too, so please read and tell me about it!**

 **Lots of love!**

 **Your colasun!**

* * *

 _ **I**_

The last night of the LUX would be legendary, he'd made sure of it.

He was just checking the guest list at the bar of his club, mumbling quietly to himself, when he felt tiny hands and arms wrapping themself around his lower waist. "Child.", he said. Used to her touchiness. Hoped the little one washed up before she latched onto his very expensive clothes. Seconds go by, employees were noisily looking in their direction. He called her a second time, though he hated to repeat himself. With a sigh he lowered a hand on her head. Carefully of course. "This is no place for a small child like you, according to your parents.", he continued after he got no response. "Does your mother know where you are?" Probably not, he reckoned, since she were alone and the detective wasn't very keen to put up with him nowadays. She whispered under her breath, but he didn't catch it right away. With a non-audible sigh he planted a palm under her chin and made her look him in the eyes.

"Speak up, Beatrice, what is this all about?" Tears were forming themselves in the little ones eyes. He just can't stand tears, especially on a face so young and innocent as hers. "A tissue for the lady, please.", he said to his barkeeper. The man did what he was told and gave it to Beatrice with a soft smile. He himself had a girl her age at home, but made no attempt to help his boss. "We should go upstairs and figure this out. Come on, child, let go of me." Instead of doing just that, her fingers tightened her hold on his grey vest. Lucifer could feel a headache coming on and sighed again. Uncomfortable with the situation. "How do you feel about a deal then? I carry you upstairs…" A big smile was now to be seen under all that wetness. He can't believe himself for doing this. But rather than angry, he felt a certain proudness. "But you have to call your mother right away." That put a damper on her happiness, but she nods anyway. True to his word he held his arms out and she wasted no time to make her dream come true and be held by Lucifer. She put her arms around his neck and tucked her nose in his open collar. Sniveling loudly. Ignoring his uncomfortable shudder.

He really didn't know what's wrong with that child. Nobody wants to cuddle with the devil himself. She clung to him the entire ride in the elevator. No questions asked, no answers given. A few minutes later he was searching for some kind of juice she left him with "for her next visit". First he thought about throwing it in the trash bin, where it belongs, but didn't want to be without, should there be in fact a next visit. The one time he gave her adult juice didn't end very well for either of them.

"Mommy?" "Trixie? Oh my god, I was so worried! Where are you, baby?" He can hear the detectives voice on the other end of the phone. The incident with Malcolm came to his mind. He would visit that scumbag first.

"I'm sorry, Mommy, but I have to see Lucifer. I missed him!" A lump was forming in his throat . Young Beatrice missed him? Why would she miss him? Nobody ever has missed him. Not even his own family. They gave him away to a life in bitterness and darkness, like it was no big deal. "You can't just ran away, Trixie! I'm sure Lucifer's very busy. You're not in his club, are you? Is he there with you? " She tried not to be mad at her only child… not very successfully according to her tone. "Mommy, calm down! I'm perfectly safe with Lucifer! I know you have a fight with him, but I am not! He looks so sad, Mommy. Like when his brother died. Can't I sleep here? Just tonight? And comfort him? Not even Maze liked him anymore. How can you guys do that?" Now the little one was on the brim of tears again and he cursed his celestial hearing. It breaks his dark heart. Footsteps came closer and the phone was held in his direction. Not even has she phoned her mother, but facetimed her on the phone he gave her. With a pleading expression she looked up to him and mouthed "Say yes!". The child of her mother indeed.

"Detective!", he greeted with false happiness. It was not that he didn't wanted to talk to her. He had fucked up and now she was with the first murderer of the human history. Lucifer took the phone from the detectives spawn, gave her the juice and motioned for her to go out of hearing range. Just now he saw the bag she put on his precious couch. She had planned this hole thing rather well.

"Lucifer! Why the hell is Trixie with you, of all people?" That stung. She never had a problem when the child latched on to him before. It had always amused her to see him struggling with that kind of affection. "Just so you know, detective, I was working…" Her scoff interrupted him. The headache was getting stronger. "Like I said, I was working and surprised by Beatrice as well. She wouldn't let go of me, so I took her upstairs and dried her tears. You know I wouldn't do her any harm, don't you?" She answered him with a sigh. "Of course, Lucifer. I'm sorry I snapped at you. Are you…

I don't know… alright?" After all that happened? Most certainly not. Instead of reassuring her of his mental health, he himself was not even sure about at times, he pleaded the child's case. "I know you have a pervert to catch, so I believe I can provide everything Beatrice might need for one night." After a long pause she said "If she really wants to and you swear to me…" Her last words were drowned by the happy squeal of the eavesdropping child. What had he gotten himself into?

Instead of partying all night long… his last night on earth… he argued with Beatrice over Monopoly. "I am not a sore loser!" How dare she insult the devil. He was NOT pouting after he had lost at their last game night. The girls tricked him and that was his final word. "Then play with me, Lucifer! I know you bought the game!", she giggled. "After dinner, child. I will end you!", he promised from his place in front of the stove. "Should I go easy on you? It was not my fault you had to pay so much!" Easy on him? The child had nerve. "Isn't it bed time or something already?" He narrowed his eyes at her. Going easy on him, tz. "Nice try, Lucifer but I don't have to go to bed before nine.", she informed him smug. "Funny.", he said. "You're mother said eight." "Did she? Well… maybe…" "Nice try yourself, child, but I have been on her bad side for quite some time now and let me tell you.. it's a bit chilly there."

He let her prepare the table, while he cooked and listened with half an ear to her chattering about school and how a girl that bullied her once was quite nice now.

"We need to say thanks before we eat! " She held her tiny hand out for his. "You're quite welcome to thank me for it. My father's head is big enough as it is. Now eat before it gets cold." She looked at him with those big eyes, but he wouldn't give in this time. In the end she thanked his father und he remained silent and unnerved. Her praise of his cooking skills made up for it.

At nine o'clock sharp Lucifer ordered the child to do what she usually did before bedtime. First she pouted, then stomped loudly to the guest room he had showed her. Exhausted to the bone Lucifer waited for her to get ready and hoped that she didn't need help with something. How old was this child again? Eight.. Nine.. Something like this, he thought. Children did things on their own at that age, didn't they?

Beatrice called his name and so his musings were cut short. "What is it now, child?" She layed down in her bed and yawned loudly. "Mommy always tucks me in." "But I'm not your mommy.", he deadpanned. Her face fell. "Lucifeeer!" With a sigh he tucked her in. If it made the little one happy and spared him the wailing.

"Why did you and mommy fight, Lucifer?" She just had to go and add salt to his wound. "Let's just say we disagree on a very important matter. It shouldn't be of your concern." He reluctantly let her hug him goodnight and stepped out on his balcony. Far away from the child's prying eyes and ears.

He remained there. Watching his creations on the firmament, thinking and smoking. A few hours ago he had written his last will and had handed it to his lawyer. LUX was going to run smoothly without his permanent presence. Maybe he would come back now and then. The corvette was safely stored in his warehouse nobody knew about. And the most part of his money had been invested in a college fund for the only spawn he could tolerate. The detectives salary was after all not more than a cruel joke.

"Lucifer?" He looked down and saw the young lady in question stare up at him while rubbing her eyes. "Why are you up?", he asked rather gently. "Can't sleep.", was the answer. Her voice was slow, like she was really tired, but didn't want to give in to that urge. He stomped out his cigarette and sat down on the settee. Maybe he was soft after all, because he didn't fight the child when she curled up in his lap. Despite the blanket he saw her form slightly shivering. Before he could comment on it, he heard her sobbing again in his open collar.

"You're never going to come over again, are you, Lucifer?" He was caught off guard by her question, but composed himself soon enough. "It's for the best, child. You won't even notice my absence. Life will be busy and hectic as always. You will forget about me pretty soon." She fiercely shook her head. "Don't go.", she pleaded. The devil rubbed the little ones back and hugged her to him. Fingers were fisting his very expensive black button-down-shirt. "I have to. There is no other way for me. It's where I belong after all." The thought of hell was not a pleasant one, but he just couldn't go on like this. The fighting… the betrayal… the constantly danger he submit his friends to. He did them a favor by going back to his throne.

Minutes passed before her voice reached his ears again. "You're not evil. You're the best." With that last statement she dozed off. Lucifer let his instinct take over and wrapped his wings around her little form to keep her safe and warm.

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!  
**

 **There we go again! I was totally overwhelmed from all your positive feedback! I hope the non-guests of you have all received your answer? Hopefully you like the next chapter as well as the first one. Trixie slept well in the devils arms and the devil himself can't deny the affection he held for this one child. But you must always be suspicious of peace.**

 **A big thank you to my beta and friend. She's the best.  
**

 **Please read and give me a piece of your mind! 1467 words are waiting for you!**

 **Lots of love!**

 **Your colasun**

* * *

 **II**

He woke up with an ache in his back. His sitting position really wasn't ideal. Less for the little one. But she didn't seem to be very fazed by it. She was warm and cozy, while he felt stiff and cold. With a secret smile, that nobody ever needed to know about, he tucked his wings away. At least the bloody things were good for something. Standing up, he brought her to bed. The night wasn't over yet, but dawn wasn't far away. Two hours at least. Then they would eat breakfast together, before her mother fetched her at half past nine. His heart sank. It would probably be the last time they were in the same room and he wanted to gather his cool beforehand. No need to make her feel guilty for having a free will. Or for not loving him. Or for not believing him. Linda was right. For some degree it was his own fault. He could have showed her. Not the face, heaven forbid. But the wings. They're a good indicator for who he was. Who could have guessed… the Lord of hell was a coward.

After a long hot shower he changed into casual clothes and checked on the child again , who was snoring just like her mother. It was a tiny bit adorable.

With a glass of his favorite brand of scotch Lucifer retired to his study. Leaving the door a gap open for Beatrice to find him if necessary. But to his eternal chagrin it was not the child who disturbed him half an hour later.

"Lucifer?" The voice of his brother. Lucifer swore under his breath. What did this prick want again? Didn't he have someone else to bother? Obviously not. He heard him call again, louder this time. Great. "Nobody's here. Go away.", Lucifer said, knowing Amenadiel would most likely hear him. His brothers face appeared in the doorway a few seconds later, before he stepped fully into the room, taking in his surroundings. "So you did hear me? Why did you deny it? And since when do you have a study? What are you doing in here?" Yeah, what did one do in a study? And they thought of Lucifer as the stupid one. "The dead could have heard you, Amenadiel. Instead of asking stupid questions, you can tell me what you want. Or even better, return to wherever you're coming from. I'm not in the mood to hear you're whining." Amenadiel frowned. "Good to see you too, Luci. May I sit? And I don't whine." Something was up with him, Lucifer thought. But then again, wasn't that always the case? "You may not, brother, and yes, you do whine. Mother here and heaven there… it's so tiring. " Of course Amenadiel sat down anyway. The bloke had no manners.

"Look, Luci, I'm your big brother and I'm worried about you. I know we don´t always see eye to eye, but I'm here for you." The older angel´s words were so sincere, Lucifer couldn´t help but bark out a laugh, shrugging the hand away, that had creeped on his shoulder. "Surely you must be joking, Amenadiel. We passed our chance long ago for some kind of healthy relationship. I'm impressed though, that you are able to lie through your teeth like that. Explains a lot." Why didn't he just go away? Instead he sat there and looked like a kicked puppy. Ran in the family as well, or so he was told. "Whatever do you mean, Lucifer?" Anger bubbled up in the devil´s chest. "You don't care about me as a person. You see me as a mission to get back in dad´s good graces. First it was me going back to hell, now it's me who's redemption should help you. But you're on your own, dear brother." "That's not true, Luci.", Amenadiel protested. "You're not better than me, brother. The difference lies in your hypocrice about it." The fallen angel took a deep breath after his younger brother´s accusations. "You're trying to pick a fight, Luci. You always do when you're hurt. Still, my offer stands." With that the older brother stood up, but a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Where was your offer when my disagreement with dad got out of hand? Where was your sympathie when he cast me out?" The brothers looked each other in the eyes. "It was not my place to... " "And did you help me when bloody Michael forced me down?" "Lucifer… " Now Lucifer talked himself in a frenzy. All those times they thought themselves above him. Talked behind his back about his crazy ideas and his disobedience. Thought he would not hear it. The occasion was just right to let it all out. "My wings were broken, my flesh was burned. And you should have seen your smug face!" Now he was shouting. Luckily Beatrice interrupted their argument, before it turned into a fistfight. Not that his brother could hold a candle against him.

"Lucifer? Why are you shouting? Is it morning yet?" The little one rubbed her eyes, like she had mere hours ago. His breath evened out. "Not quite, Beatrice. Did I wake you up?" She shook her head. "I was thirsty and then I heard you. Why are you fighting?" His brother opened his mouth to respond, but Lucifer was beating him to it. "Do not concern yourself with our problems, child. Come on, let me get you some water. Farewell, Amenadiel." With that he dismissed his brother like a servant, which he he knew would make him fume. The little one, like the little minx she was, held up her arms. "I'm soo tired!", she yawned. While he complied and scooped her up, he saw Amenadiel´s jaw practically drop to the floor.

"Do you know this saying, Beatrice? If you tricked me once, shame on you. If you tricked me twice, shame on me." "Yeah.", she grinned. "I know." Of course she did.

"Here you go." As they arrived in the kitchen, he sat her on a barstool and got her the desired drink. How someone could drink water when they didn't have to, he really had no idea. "Drink up and get a little more sleep. I'm not supposed to tell you, but your mother wants to take you to that place you like so much." She eyed him over the rim of her glass. "The park?", she inquired. "Yeah, that one." Again her face was nearly split in half by her huge grin. No one in his right mind could be so cheery all the time. There was a reason he was wary of children.

"Does Chloe know her daughter is here?" His brother was now in the kitchen with them. Instead of on his way to wherever he's hiding these days. "No, Amenadiel, I kidnapped the child in her sleep and think about demanding a ransom." Beatrice looked at him like that scenario was absolutely absurd, while Amenadiel contemplated it. Sarcasm was not something that came natural to him.

"Do you want to have breakfast with us, Amenadiel?" Oh, now the child invited people to his breakfast table? No way. "It's you and me, Beatrice. Amenadiel was on his way out." "You're brothers, right? Brothers should stick together! Mommy said family will always be family. No matter what!" Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose. "When you're as old as me, urchin, you can judge my relationship with my family. When you have your own house, you can invite anyone you like over. And don't look at me like that! You want me to drive you home now?" Patience was not his strong suit. Everybody obviously knew better than him what's best for him. "Don't be mean! I'm just trying to help! I don't want you to go!" Oh father, the women in that family would on day be his downfall.

"Do you want to take a bath? Pancakes for breakfast?" She nodded, but was not pleased with him. At this point nothing would change his mind. Not even the little sugar plum fairy. On that particular day he was about to say 'little shit', but thought better of it. The detective surely wouldn't have appreciated that kind of title. "Go on then. I will check on you in a few." With a last look between the brothers, she did as she was told.

"She really likes you." Why was his brother even here anymore? What did he have to do to get rid of him? "Shocking, I know.", he said matter of factly. A silence stretched between them. "Hey, what did Trixie mean? Where do you want to go?" Maybe that would shut him up, Lucifer thought. "Well, hell, of course. Where else am I welcome?"

* * *

 **Family, huh? Always sticking their noses where they didn't belong.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

 **Thanks so much for all your reviews and comments! It motivated me to continue. I've seen parts from 3x23 on YouTube. Lucifer and Chloe kiss and then her phone rings? Typical!**

 **Anyway, in the third chapter we see more of Lucifer and Trixie. Lucifer had made it clear that he didn't want Amenadiel there, so out with him. There are funny parts, like when Lucifer invented a new word and Trixie called him out on it and when Chloe wants to pick her daughter up, there are tears again. So, be prepared!**

 **Last but not least, thanks a lot to my beta. She's the best. Believe me when I say, that she saved you from my terrible problems with the tenses. I have the same problems by writing in my own language, so nothing new there**

 **Lots of Love!**

 **Your colasun**

* * *

 **III**

His brother was on the brink of a seizure so Lucifer threw him out before he could ruin his polished floor. It was very likely that Amenadiel would run to the next church, fall on his knees and pray for a sign to tell him what to do, like the idiotic little bugger he was.

The child had fun in the bathtub with all the bubbles that "smelled so good." Why wasn't her mother so easy to please?

Breakfast was relatively quiet, which was very unusual for the child. "Everything alright?", he could not help but ask while she picked at her food. It would be a shame to let it go to waste. She shot him a quick look, before she looked down again. Then up and down again. It unnerved him. "Just spit it out or swallow it down, child. No need to choke on it. "

"You said to Amenadiel that you're going to hell today." Unfazed he looked at her. Nobody was ever concerned about the devil and hell. If anything they wanted him to stay there and be quiet about it. "So, you were eavesdropping again, child? You're upbringers will me blame for it when you don't stop that. Bad influence and all." He made a dismissive gesture with his hand, like it wasn't a big deal.

"Upbringers?", she inquired. "Is that even a word?" What kind of question was that? "Of course it is!" "You just made it up, didn't you?" Lucifer groaned. Her mother's child indeed. "I didn't make it up, child. It's a word. I said it, didn't I? Ask your teacher or something. I know I'm right, though." With a smug smile full of confidence, the devil finished his coffee.

"And why would they do that? Blame you, I mean." Wasn't it obvious? "Because I'm me and it's always my fault, one way or the other. Now, don't dwell longer than necessary on the inevitable. Eat up and maybe we can play the piano for a bit before you have to go?" He really didn't want to turn his back on earth without his favourite sound. He had a piano in hell too, but it wasn't the same. By the look of it the child wasn't about to let it go, but his suggestion cut her off rather effectively.

As it turned out, Beatrice was quite talented and a quick learner. It didn't bother him to answer her questions or let her repeat what he did. Lucifer remembered that night when the detective came to his penthouse after Frank´s death and played 'Heart & Soul' with him. Years and years of lessons and that was all she remembered? The teacher apparently wasn't very good at his job. With her he would do it over and over again and so he found himself teaching her offspring the very same song.

They stopped when they heard the elevator. Beatrice stood up from the bench and flung herself in her mother´s arms. His own mother had never been so affectionate with her children. At least he had no memories of it. He watched them with a sad smile and picked up the bag and the jacket the little one had brought with her. They should part like normal people would do.

"Don't run away again, baby. I was so worried." The detective chided her offspring again. Really, wasn't one time enough? He was quite sure Beatrice understood it the first time. "It's time for a farewell then. Have a good ride home." It was more a goodbye than a greeting, but he wanted this to be over as soon as possible. "Lucifer… thank you. She didn't hold you up from something I hope." "Don't mention it, detective. Beatrice was alright, I suppose. Maybe a bit clingy… nothing new there."

Lucifer helped Beatrice into her jacket und gave the bag to Chloe, who didn´t seem to know what to say to him. "Lucifer, I'm sorry about the other night. I just…" She trailed off. So he said the first best thing that came to his mind before the silence could stretch too long. "I take it, my company was a poor excuse for the one you were seeking." Taken aback the detective stared at him. "What do you mean, Lucifer?" This was the opposite of what he had wanted to do, but he couldn´t get a hold of his tongue. "Let me be the first to congratulate you, detective." At her confused expression, he pointingly looked at her left hand. There was no ring, but she couldn't hide her embarrassment. Not from him. "How… how did you know?" Lucifer shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter now, does it? You deserve everything you desire."

"Thank you, Lucifer. We can be partners again. Just like old times." She gave him a small smile, like that would take the pain away. It didn´t. "I don't think so, detective. I kept the bullet you shot me with, but for you it has no meaning I see, since you didn't wear it anymore. There's a season for everything and my time is obviously over." This shouldn't have come out of his mouth, but he was hurting and disappointed. Not a good mixture. Of course she couldn´t leave it be. "You're not serious, Lucifer. Everything is a joke to you. Now you're leaving again and then you´ll come back as if nothing happened." The woman didn't shout at him, just stated the obvious. "I just can't make it right either way, can I? " He was about to turn away, but the child latched onto him again. The Deckers really didn't do things by half. She sobbed her heart out. He was not comfortable at all with that.

"Now now, child. Tears again? I thought we talked about that." Her tears left a funny looking spot on his shirt, just above his belt line. Her mother looked like she was shell-shocked about her daughter's behavior, but Beatrice didn't seem to notice and just clung to him. If anything, tighter than before. "Haven't we been over this, child? There's nothing to cry about. Life's going on." "Do you really have to go? You don't have to go to hell. You're not evil!" Big puppy dog eyes looked up at him. Oh father… Why did she have to make this so difficult?

"Yes yes, child. You said something like that before. Let's cut this short, shall we?" He hugged the little one back as best as he was capable of before he freed himself. There were tracks of tears on her beautiful face that he couldn't bear. She'd never cried before in his presence. He gave her his handkerchief and slipped something else in her pocket while he was at it. He saw in her gaze that she had noticed it. "Keep it, child. Maybe you will need it in the future. Promise me… one last hug and then you will go with your mom." She nodded her acceptance. The detective hadn't uttered a word about the hell-thing or the evolving drama. So Lucifer did something he would never have guessed he would do at any point in his eternal and immortal life. He went down on one knee and let the girl hug him and kiss his stubbled cheek. "That tickles.", she laughed between quietened snivels. As a revenge for this disgusting display of affection Lucifer kissed her cheek too, with as much of his stubble as possible.

Five minutes later he watched the two Decker walk out of his life. The detective looked at him while the doors closed and he knew she didn't believe him. She never had. But he had a busy schedule today and could not afford to be distracted again. Later, when he was sure the detective would not be there, he would go to the precinct to submit his termination. Cain would be quite pleased with himself, he imagined. That fool thought he knew the devil, while in reality, he had no idea.

* * *

 **There we are... 1337 words... too long... too short... just right? And what did Lucifer slipped in Trixies pocket? What could she possibly do with it?  
**

 **Oh and when I say in the answers for your comments that I will update this evening, I mean of course my time in Germany. I apologize for misunderstandings.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

 **Thanks you all for your comments and your support! This story was supposed to be a OS, but my beta had said I can't do that. So here we are. For this chapter I had to google names of demons, so be warned.**

 **I hope I don't spoiler, but I have to cry about it. Lucifer was cancelled! Fox didn't want a fourth season. What's wrong with these people? The producer posted that the last episode on Monday will have a huge cliff hanger. Again, what's wrong with these people?**

 **Anyway, like I said in the answers for your reviews, we don't see Trixie in this chapter, but she will be back in the next one, promise! Today it's just a dramatic revealing of wings and a visit to hell. No big deal, right?**

 **Last but not least, a big thanks with lots of hugs and kisses for my beta. She's the best.**

 **Lots of love!**

 **Your colasun**

* * *

 _ **IV**_

"You know, I'm truly sorry it has to be this way, Lucifer." The very smug smile on the murderer´s face says otherwise, but Lucifer just knew it wouldn't be wise to strangle the man on the other side of the desk to death. "Treat them right and you have nothing to be sorry for. I will keep an eye on you." Marcus looked annoyed at him. "Don't you forget…", Lucifer continued. "We will see each other again, sooner or later. Dear old dad will not welcome you to his realm." The lieutenant paled, but kept his composure. "Look, I really care about Chloe." With a murmured "You better." Lucifer stood up and went for the door, already bored out of his mind with this feigned affirmation. It opened abruptly in his face, just his reflexes saved his aristocratic nose from damage.

"We have to talk!", a rather loud voice announced. A voice he knew farely well. What was she doing here? "You have to do something! Lucifer is highly unreasonable. The guy didn't want to go back to hell, ergo, he's not taking me with him. Haven't you convinced Decker already to be with you and not him? Why does it take so long?" Maze's rambling didn't make sense at first, but then he realized something. They had worked together against him. Maze plan didn't stop at making him paranoid. She wanted him to be devastated. Crushed under her foot, so he would do what she wanted. His Maze. It would be hard to believe if it weren't for the last weeks. He had ignored her behaviour, but enough was enough. He knew his eyes turned an alarming shade of red when he pushed the door with much more force than necessary back in it's angles and pinned his demon by her throat to the wall. Her hands went immediately to his wrist to free herself, but at this point, she didn't stood a chance. With the return of his wings came an enormous power just an angel can possess.

"Lucifer!" From the corner of his eye he saw the head of the precinct aime a weapon at him. Maze merely wheezed and struggled against his grip. Like the fighter she was. "Something for your defence?" Lucifer hissed in her face. "I had to do something! You wouldn't take me home!" His fingers tightened at her reply. "I've let you do what you like, Mazikeen. Live were you like. First you turned your back on LUX, then at me. You have forgotten your place!" He shouted the last words full of hatred and burning rage. Now he had learned his lesson. Better late than never. Trust nobody.

Maze was about to pass out and the now mortal lieutenant couldn't do anything to harm him. What was a soul more on his list of sins? He had murdered before. And absolutely hated it. A soft touch on his arm brought him back to reality. The defective, of course, with excellent timing.

"Let her go, Lucifer. That's not you." When it came to it, she couldn't hold him physically back either. With a long moment of hesitation and one last look he pulled back and let his demon fall to the floor. She glared at him, like he was the insane one. "I'll tell you what, Mazikeen. I'll go back to hell, but you are not coming with me. You think my father's casting me out was fun? You can relieve it firsthand now and when a life span is over I'll have a nice little chamber for you. Right next to his." He motioned to Marcus. "You two are doing obviously marvellous together." His words were said through gritted teeth. They could all do what they wanted now. It was no longer of his concern.

As he turned around he came face to face with a bunch of people. The detective, her douche and the forensic, Miss Lopez. The latter was totally engrossed in "DeckerPierce". Gossiped to him, of all people, about how cute they are and how long it would be before they have children. His stomach turned itself around at that thought. They all stared at him. Tempted to scare them off, Lucifer made a step in their direction. Everyone except Chloe made a step back at that. Linda probably wouldn't have flinched, but on the other side Lucifer was glad the good doctor was on vacation and couldn't talk him out of it.

"You can't do that, Lucifer! You have to take me with you!" Maze was on her feet again. With disgust he faced her again. "I trusted you and you betrayed me, Maze. And not for the first time I might add. I have warned you and now it's time you take over the responsibility for your actions." No one, demon or no demon, laughed and mocked him in the face. Maybe he was too lash with her. Too friendly. Too careless.

Without further stalling he turned to the door again, but the demon had the guts to clutch his arm in a death grip. "You can't do that!", she exclaimed again. His already thin patience snapped and so he freed himself and feathers as sharp as a knife were holding her to the wall this time. A drop of blood ran down her throat. Later there probably would be a scar. He hadn't done something like that in ages. At least not to her. "Don't you dare tell me what I can or cannot do, demon! I'm the devil and not the dirt under your shoe!" The gasps behind him made him aware of the other presences in the room. Even the murderer had lowered his gun, really seeing for the first time, what Lucifer was capable of. 'Devil' was not only some job description. Looking around, Lucifer realized that that was not the way he had thought of 'coming out'. He couldn´t deal with this mess and to be honest, he didn't want to. He had told them time and time again. Why did it shock them to see the truth? Straightening himself he tucked his wings away and left the precinct without any eye to eye contact. Dr. Linda would have a lot to do when she came back.

In front of the building he had no nerve for driving back, called an employee for his beloved corvette and flew with a heavy and fast beating heart back where he belonged.

Lucifer chose to land this time before the gates and not behind. Everyone had to notice his return. His return to this bloody ash, return to the restless souls, to this untrustworthy creatures who most likely lusted after his throne. He just hoped that he didn't have to erase all of them. It would be a real mess and his suit was new after all.

"My Lord?", a rusty voice called. "Is that you, my Lord?" It was some time ago that someone had spoken to him with this kind of respect, but it was his title and who was he to disagree with his guard. "Indeed, Malik, I'm glad you still recognize me." The demon bowed deeply. "How could I not, my lord? You're our ruler, no matter how much time passes." "Straighten up, Malik. Tell me all about what happened since you last saw me. What do I have to expect?"

* * *

 **Sooo... I hope you made it to down here. Surprised by what happened in these 1231 words?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

 **Thanks again for your support and your reviews. What do you say to the last episode? Finally Chloe learned the truth! But what now? And the bullets to his wings must have really hurt. It had looked horrible!**

 **Anyway, today we made a little change after the dramatic reveal in the precinct from the last time. We're looking into Chloes and Trixies life, now, that Lucifer's gone. And we meet one of his rather familial siblings. There was also a little dramatic twist, so settle yourself with popcorn and cola and on we go with 1638 words. Have fun!**

 **Last but not least, thank you to my beta. She really is the best!**

 **Lots of love!**

 **Your colasun**

* * *

 ** _V_**

It was hard to believe. Even after months. Life went on, though, but she thought about him constantly. Maybe more than when they were partners and saw each other nearly every day. If that was even possible. That day in the precinct kept replaying in her mind. He had been as strange as ever when she picked her daughter up from his penthouse. She hadn't really believed his tale about going back to hell. Who would have? Now she knew better. All the mysterious things she had seen and witnessed with and about him made perfect sense all of a sudden. Her head spun every time she tried to think about it in a rational way. Linda had helped her a great deal about accepting all of it as something like natural. The doctor said she was lucky just to see his divine wings and not his 'devil face' as she called it. That must have been the time when he thought 'he had broken' his shrink.

Maze had told her about what happened with her, Marcus, who she had a hard time to think of as the first murderer of humanity, their plan to drive a wedge between Lucifer and her and anything in-between. The thought of their almost success made her want to vomit. How easily she had fallen for the handsome lieutenant, just to have someone who's a safe option. Because her delusional partner hadn't been ready for some kind of commitment and it tired the hell out of Chloe. Everybody had known that Lucifer didn't like Marcus and what she had with him one bit. But she chose to ignore it, maybe was even a little bit happy about his reaction, because of the whole Vegas-fiasco. Wasn't revenge one of these seven deadly sins? Or was it envy?

"Are you sad, Mommy?" Her little girl stood next to her and held up a tissue. "No, baby, why would you say that?" Were there tracks of tears on her cheeks? Hopefully not. Hadn't she cried over Lucifer too many times already? And wasn't she supposed to be angry with him? For not showing her earlier? For just leaving without further explanation? Maze insisted that he was fine where he was. He had stripped her of her powers soon after the incident. Bodyhunting when one could die was obviously not very fun. Chloe felt a little bit sad for her, but didn't she deserve it? Betraying the devil like that?. Maze and her had made amends with one another for the past misunderstandings, but according to the ex-demon, Amenadiel the ex-angel brother of his and his kind of no-longer-mother, Lucifer can hold a grudge for a very long time.

"I miss him too, Mommy!", Trixie said and hugged her mother. Sniveling as well. Chloe couldn't help barking out a choked laugh. What was it with these two? "Maybe you're kind of his favorite human?", she joked a bit lame. Trixie leaned back from their hug and beamed at her. "I am pretty awesome, aren't I?" Now they laughed together and the tears were forgotten. "You're right, you are, baby, but don't get a big head about it." "I won't, promise. But can we talk about who really is his favorite?" The girl pointed at her. Had spent too much time with the devil himself it seemed. "Don't be a smartass!", Chloe chided half heartedly. After all that Linda and the others had told her, sometimes by choice and sometimes because she could be very persuasive, she was indeed Lucifer's favorite. Not that he had ever said it with so many words. Expressing feelings verbally was by the looks of it a foreign concept to him. To all these… beings.

"Ready for school, baby? It's time! We can't be late again!" Her daughter took off to get her belongings and Chloe imagined the teachers reaction if they would be late again. Like five minutes. When you are a single-mother with a sugar-high nine year old and a full time job, sometimes things like that happen. No one's perfect. Sadly that was not the teacher's opinion.

Five minutes later they were driving to school. Humming along with the music on the radio. Chloe stopped the car at a red light. Patiently they waited to get going again. When the light turned green, she drove ahead. They were mere blocks away now, maybe ten minutes by car. The next light just turned green and she thought of them as lucky. Too late she saw the van that came from the right side and probably thought he could catch the yellow light. "Mommy!", Trixie yelled afraid of what might happen next. The tires gritted hard on the asphalt, but it was of no use. The traffic around them didn't allow any other maneuver. The van tried the same, but came closer anyway. Seconds later all went black. From time to time she heard noises, just as screaming and begging. Her only thoughts circled around her baby. Was she okay? Did something happen to her? Was she hurt? Chloe didn't know what to do if something had happened to her. Her baby was only a child. The little girl hadn't had a chance to really live her life. Make choices of her own. It was the first time since her own mother had made her do it in her childhood, that Chloe prayed a silent prayer. Not for herself. For her daughter. Her only child. Voices called her name, but she couldn't utter a word or even open her eyes. Her eyelids were so heavy. Every single bone in her body was hurting. Maybe a little nap wasn't so bad of an idea.

When she opened her eyes again, everything looked like she was in some kind of waiting area. With leather seats, magazines on a glass-table and all. Was heaven supposed to be a waiting area? Did her mind play tricks on her yet again? She stood up and looked at her surroundings. Nothing recognizable. Where was she? Was she supposed to do something? It was so not like her to stand there and look pretty.

"Mommy?" Chloe's head whipped around to find the source of the voice. Her baby girl ran straight into her arms. Relieve to have her back floated in her veins and her heartbeat calmed itself a notch down. "Baby! I'm so glad! How are you? Are you hurt?" The detective looked her daughter over, but couldn't find anything unusual except some dirt stains on her clothes. "I'm fine, Mommy! Are you fine, too? Where are we? This doesn't look like a hospital to me." That she wondered herself. Hadn´t there been a car accident? Shouldn't they be hurt? The van had been big and was driving over the speed limit to catch the light before it was too late. Why did people tend to think some bored bureaucrat had invented these rules and that most of them weren't important enough to follow them? She had been shot more than once on the job, but now she was running out of luck because of one idiotic speed merchant.

Suddenly a man appeared directly in front of them. Chloe had to blink several times, before she was sure she really did see him. He was white, had rather long hair, which fell on his shoulders and was a dark shade of brown, a full beard, was thirty-something years old and was wearing a robe. He reminded her of someone, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Fear not!", the man exclaimed. "You're savior is here!" With a theatrical gesture of his arms he looked down on them, before he burst out with laughter. "I wanted to say that for ages! Dammit, Lucifer was right, it really is hilarious!" The guy nearly doubled over from his own joke, but caught himself when he realized he was the only one laughing. "Please forgive me. I must have made a bad first impression. My name is Joshua, but you two ladys can call me Josh, if you want. It's nice to meet you, Detective Decker. And you too, of course, Beatrice." He held a hand out to her to shake and after she did, he shook Trixies hand too.

"How do you know our names, Joshua was it, right?" She refused to call a man she knew all of three minutes by his nickname. This guy was weird. "That's right. To answer your question, you're famous around here. You have some kind of fan base. One side wants you to give dear Luci a chance, the other side wants you to come to your senses and sent him… well… to hell. Metaphorically and literally. I'm not sure if it's cheating when he decided to do it from his own state of mind. But your thing with Cain? Gross!", the man, Joshua, mused. Chloe had no idea what he was talking about. "So you know Lucifer? Are we dead? Are you one of his brothers?" His brothers. The angels. The archangels. This family was like a sitcom. "For your first question: Yes, I do know him. For the second one: Not quite. You see, you and your beautiful child were in a horrible accident. Let me assure you, it was to no degree your fault. The other driver was reckless and in a hurry. He had a few scratches, nothing too serious. You are in your personal waiting area for the holy heavens. Time will tell what will become of you. And for your last question: I would say yes, but his highness prefers the term 'half brother'. We have the same father."

It shot through her like a bolt of lightning. She recognized this man now. How could she be so blind, when his figure was omnipresent on earth?

* * *

 **Sooo… that was it! What do you say? Chloe now knows who she's dealing with. Do you know it too?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

 **What should I say? Thank you all for your support! I just can't wrap my head around how many reviews, favos and followers are out there for these story! And of course thank you for my beta. She always has my back.**

 **You probably all want to see Lucifer, but he has work to do in hell. He was quite a while away after all. But we met his half-brother Josh, who Trixie really fast identified as Jesus Christ. I know it sounds wild, but I looked up angels, because I needed someone for Chloe and Trixie to take them to Lucifer. And then I thought about Jesus. He's perfect for the role because he was once a human too and because his mother was not the mother of all the other angels, so he probably has not many friends under his semi-siblings. Give it a chance!**

 **Lots of love!**

 **Your colasun**

* * *

 _ **VI**_

"Are you Jesus? Like god's son, who died for humanity?" Chloe looked at her daughter. Their family was not very religious, but Trixie sometimes was smarter than all the grown ups together. "You're a very bright child, Beatrice Espinoza.", the man praised her. "How did you know?", Chloe asked. She had just figured it out herself. "We learned in school that Joshua means Jesus in hebrew." The girl beamed through her explanation. "That's very right.", the man said again with a smile. Was there any logic in all of this? "So, you're Jesus. THE Jesus. From the bible." Maybe the look she gave him was a little bit dumb and after all the things she had learned in the last months, she shouldn't be that concerned about having a friendly conversation with Jesus Christ himself. "Well, technically the book was written after my death and you shouldn't believe everything you read, but yes, there's only one me, I suppose." His brows furrowed a bit.

"That's so cool!" Trixie wasn't bothered at all. Of course not. It was only Chloe who was on the brink of a meltdown. Keep it together, she thought and chided herself for talking to herself. The first sign of insanity. She released a sigh. "So, what's going to happen now?", the detective inquired. Something must happen, right? Because they couldn´t sit in a waiting room till the end of time, could they? The guy who looked like a homeless, was it blasphemy to think of him that way, was about to talk, when Trixie interjected. "Can we see Lucifer? Is he here too?" Jesus looked a bit out of the loop and let out a puff of breath. "It's not nice to interrupt people when they're talking, baby!" Just because they were not at home, if they were alive at all, didn't mean the kid should forget her manners. "I'm sorry!" The nine year old had the decency to look sheepish, but didn't try too hard.

"He's in hell, little one. No living soul is allowed down there. My duty is to welcome you and talk to you about some things. Our father will welcome you in heaven if the need arises.", Jesus answered. Trixie was obviously down and he saw it too. "Can't he, I don't know, come here, or something? Doesn´t he want to see us?", she murmured. Had there ever been someone in their situation who had practically begged to please see the devil to give him a hug? When did this become her live, Chloe thought. After everything her famous mother had put her through, she had vowed to lead a normal life with her own family and now she was trapped between heaven and hell. Chatting with 'the savior'. "Baby… ", she began, but Trixie wasn't having any of it. "I have to see him, Josh, pretty please? Can't we wait for him? He's so strong, he can protect us. No offense." The last sentence was barely audible and Chloe had to suppress the urge to laugh. Jesus looked from one to the other and scratched his beard in thought. He's a little bit adorable too, her motherly instincts kicked in. His childhood and the most part of his life must really have sucked. Now she saw the resemblance to a particular club owner. A resemblance Amenadiel lacks, she thought, because though he was arrogant as well, he was not as hunted.

"Can't you talk to him? Tell him we're here?" Chloe didn't want to give him a hard time, he seemed nice. But if she had to choose between him and Lucifer?

"Sadly, it's not that easy. I haven't seen him in a while and I'm not sure we're on speaking terms.", Jesus admitted. Chloe perked up. "Did you see him since his… return?" The word 'return' didn't come easy to her. Sure enough, the devil was the ruler of hell after all. But did he really belong there?

"Yes, but he locked himself in his kingdom. Made sure none of us could show up unexpected or uninvited. Especially his angelic siblings." That didn't sound good. When Lucifer was like that, there was no talking sense into him most of the time. "Maybe we should leave him alone, baby? So he can work it out with himself?" Her heart broke along with her little girl's. She wanted to soothe him too, reassure him that he was not alone. But what if he didn't want to see them? If they made it worse? "No, Mommy, nobody wants to be alone!" That did seem not to startle only her. She hugged her baby and saw Jesus on the edge of crying too. The day couldn´t get any better, Chloe thought sarcastically. They made Jesus Christ cry! The pope probably would have a seizure or something.

"He most likely wouldn't believe me. Would think of it as a trick. You know him, he's not really the trusting type. He made a few exceptions… his demon, you… didn't turn out that well." Did Jesus Christ just insult her? Anger bubbled up. "Excuse me? He ran off after I was poisoned and got married to someone else. I think this isn't on me alone." Jesus held out a hand. "I'm terribly sorry if you feel offended. I didn't mean it that way. But I for my part can tell you from past experience, that dying for something or someone is not something you do lightly." Her eyeballs threatened to fall out of their sockets. "Lucifer died for me?" They hadn´t told her that part. Just that his actions had proven his devotion to her. "Twice, in fact. I don't understand your confusion, detective Decker. You saw him get shot from your colleague and you have known he got the antidote for you. From a dead scientist. Did really no one wonder about that fact?" The words he didn't say were hanging in the air. 'You choose to be oblivious.' Chloe didn't want to see it that way. No one in his right mind would have believed his tales. Not even Ella, who was religious and took him to a church once. It was a secret her friend had shared with her in a drunken state. "But he got married." Jesus didn't argue with that. Instead he went to a door she hadn't seen before. Had it been there the whole time?

"Let's try to get him to take you two in while you're waiting." Chloe stared at him in disbelieve. "You mean, in hell?" They couldn´t go to hell, could they? "Under his protection you have nothing to fear. We must hurry, before someone might disagree with our plan." He gestured for them to get through the door he held open. Trixie didn't waste any more time and dashed to his side. Chloe followed reluctantly. Seemed like she was outnumbered.

The man who had been dead for like two thousand years and her nine year old daughter were chatting, while they all followed a very long corridor. "Why do you do this? Are you even allowed to do this?" She was relatively sure about the answers for these questions. "It's not allowed, but not forbidden either. And as to why…I owe Lucifer more than I can ever repay him." It's not often one could hear such a high opinion about the man in question.

As they reached another door, he stopped and looked at them. "Ready?" She felt a lump in her throat, but nodded anyway. Trixie took her hand and together they stepped into another world.

Ash was raining constantly down on them, but it was not as hot as she had thought. They came to a halt in front of a huge gate. A big black dog barked and got practically wild when he spotter their little group, but did not approach them. The guard was calm though. Too calm. "Who's with you? Living souls are not allowed in this realm. They're not dead." He obviously talked to their guide. "It's been awhile, Malik. How are you doing?" "I don't have time for pleasantries. My instructions are pretty clear." She couldn´t see his face under the hood and thought that maybe it was better for her sanity.

"We're here to see Lucifer!" Trixie all but shouted her impatience aloud. The surprised guard turned to her. "You know the king?" This title in combination with her partner, who most of the time didn't know a thing about modesty or personal boundaries, took her breath away. His guard spoke of him as if he were, in fact, some kind of monarch. A well respected, or feared, ruler. She had never pictured him as someone's superior, someone who gave orders. A leader. But on second thought she had never heard any complaints from his staff at LUX and they were totally loyal to him. And he never was good with receiving orders anyway.

"I'm his best friend in the world! After mommy, of course.", Trixie added as an afterthought. Chloe's cheeks were burning. "Trixie!" She didn't just feel embarrassed, she sounded like it too. Her daughter shot her a quick glance. "What? It's true! Maze didn't want to be his friend anymore, so he had just us!" It sounded like a firm statement. "Baby, you know Maze loves Lucifer like you do. It's just complicated." Maze hadn't really explained why she had stabbed Lucifer metaphorical in the back. But Trixie was determined in her opinion. Normally her little girl was very forgiving, but not this time. She hadn't accepted Maze apology for whatever had occurred between the two of them. And not for what was between the demon and her… well… king… either. Trixie huffed. "Adults say that all the time when they don´t want to explain things!"

Chloe looked to Jesus for help, but he didn't look like he was on her side in this conversation. "I see why my brother likes her.", was all he said.

"Sounds like you really know the lord, child.", the guard stated reluctantly. Unsure what he should do about it. "Yeah! He gave me this!" Trixie nodded relieved that this was going forward at least and fumbled with something in her pocket. Chloe heard a sharp intake of breath from the guard. He turned to the big dog next to him. "You know where to find him. Go on."

* * *

 **There we are, after 1730 words. A bit longer than normal. The next chapter will be from Lucifer's point of view again, promise!**

 **Have you heard about the two extra episodes from Lucifer, that Fox had announced for the upcoming monday? There are many speculations why they do that, but I don't think they will change their decision about a fourth season when the views were good. I think it's more about to keep the fans quite. But we'll see!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

 **Here we are again. The new chapter is ready for a few days now, but every time something else had come up and I had to do that instead of posting the chapter. I hope you will enjoy this one. Lucifer's back and Trixie quite pleased to see him. And today we have the big reveal what Lucifer slipped in Trixies pocket when they were in his penthouse.**

 **Thanks for all your support, your reviews and so on. And of course last but not least thanks to my wonderful beta. She's the very best!**

 **Lots of love!**

 **Your colasun!**

* * *

 ** _VII_**

"Don't touch that, child!", Lucifer all but barked. What was she thinking, touching the gates of hell? Of course it was too late and she shrieked away. She was lucky he had warned her. When she thought it hurt now, she should thought about how it might hurt if she indeed had made a break for it.

"LUCIFER!" The shriek was even louder when the child exclaimed his name. Like always. His heart ached. With the heavy gates between them, he overlooked the scene. "Report.", he told his guard. What he heard from him made no sense at all. "Is that all, Malik?", he asked at the end. The demon bowed his head. "That's all, my lord." "You did good to make Cerberus get me." Malik bowed again. "May I speak freely, my lord?" Lucifer's eyes flickered briefly to the detective's. "You may.", he responded. "They're obviously alive and they came with your father's bastard. This never has happened before. They say they know you, my lord. The child even showed me a signet ring just like yours. It even has the hidden engravement in the hell forged onyx stone." To see Malik confused was not a daily event. They both knew that there was just one piece of jewelry that matched his description.

"You fool.", Lucifer spat with dismay at his half-brother, who didn't even flinch. "What have you done?" "Me? They're your humans, Luci." A harrumph interrupted their upcoming argument. All eyes were on the only grown woman. She seemed uncomfortable to be the center of attention, but carried on either way. "Excuse me, but we're no one´s humans. From what I gather, Trixie and I were in a car accident and are in some kind of coma right now. So we're banned in the heavenly waiting room. You're brother showed up and Trixie demanded to see you. So, either you greet us properly and invite us in for the time being, or we're going back where we're coming from." Lucifer saw in her stance and posture, that she wasn't as tough as she was letting on. "How DARE you speak to our lord like that? Bow your heads and show respect!", Malik growled. A likewise noise came from Cerberus on Lucifer's side. He patted the creatures head and scratched behind his ears. "There will be no need for that, Malik. But I agree with you. Take them back where they belong, brother. I don't know what you were thinking bringing them to hell like this is some kind of fun park." His heart throbbed a painful melody in his chest. Especially seeing the now forming tears in the child's eyes and her sniveling.

"You don't want us here?" The little voice seemed to echo in his ears. "This is hell, child. We're not supposed to host guests down here. It's not the Four Seasons." He tried to reason with them, but it didn't get through to them. Couldn´t they make it easy for him at least once? "We should get going then." The detective thrust her chin up and glared at him. What was the devil supposed to do when two females were trying to guilt him into taking them into hell for a period of time?

"Why did you mingle with my business? Bored already with father's task? Living humans in hell? Do you even realize what you've done?" Lucifer glared at his father's special last born. The one he had with his mistress. "I only want what's best for you, brother. Why do you have to make this so difficult?" Did the maggot really not understand it, or was he just stupid? Maybe both. "What's best for me.", Lucifer scoffed. "What will become of them when they're here?" Joshua thought about it. "They're human after all. If they wake up, I will come and bring them back. If not… father would like to welcome them." Yeah, Lucifer thought. That's part of the problem, wasn't it? He would have to give them up again. One way or the other. Not something he looked forward to.

"I will go nowhere without Lucifer!" Again, the child made her intentions very clear and stomped her foot down to prove her point. What she saw in him, he had absolutely no idea. "What would you like to do, detective?" She narrowed her eyes at him. Alright, maybe she's in some kind of a conflict of interest, but that's not his problem. Fair wasn't a phrase he used very often. Her offspring looked up at her with big puppy dog eyes. Pleading with her not to say no. It was nice not to be on the receiving end of that look for once.

"I'd really like to talk to you, too.", she decided. With a heavy sigh he had to admit the truth to himself. It was never really a question if he liked to have them in his kingdom. But they deserved better in his opinion. "Open the gate, Malik. I'll guide them to the castle." The guard looked bewildered at him. "What… You can't be serious, my lord!" "Do I have to say it again, Malik?" His patience was thin at best. To his own luck the demon didn't intend to discuss the devil's decisions with him and bowed instead. "Of course not, my lord."

The spawn latched onto him a mere second after she slipped through the gap. Did she have to squeal his name so loud? Why did she do that anyway? He knew his name. Everyone here knew his name. Awkwardly he patted her head, like he had with the hellhound. "Beatrice.", he acknowledged. As gently as he could he extracted her form from his waist. The little one beamed up at him and he merely restrained himself from rolling his eyes. She was too trusting for her own good.

The detective too stood now before him and Lucifer hat no idea how to greet his former partner. Thankfully she didn't try to hug him too, his reputation was battered enough and the child wouldn't let go of him anyway. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "You two will not stroll around here without me and you talk to no one if not asked, understand?", he instructed. Of course both Decker women opened their mouths to disagree with him, but he quickly cut them off. "I cannot allow you down here if you can't obey me on matters of hell. Maybe you haven't noticed yet, but this is not Disneyland." That seemed to do the trick and they didn't start another argument with him in front of his guard and his half-brother. Certainly they saw hell as what it was: Dangerous.

"Spread the word, Malik.", the devil loudly announced. "My guests are not to be touched or even spoken to without my personal permission." His voice carried in no uncertain terms his authority. He really had missed that part of his job. Malik bowed again and held his tongue about possible consequences. They were obviously a weakness to him and weaknesses could cost you more than just your life. Lucifer knew all that, so he was glad the demon knew how to hold himself back.

* * *

 **Sooo… 1200 words are over… it feels like nothing, right? I googled Malik, who is an important demon and so let him watch the gates of hell.**

 **And it was Lucifer's ring what he had slipped into her pocket. No coins and no feathers, but could have been.**

 **What do we think about the two extra episodes? I have seen a bit from the first and the end with Azrael. Why aren't there more fanfictions with her? She saif Lucifer was her favorite big brother. Isn't that a perfect opportunity? Come on, I would like the read one!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm so sorry it took me so long. Every time I wanted to post the chapter something else came up or I wasn't feeling well. Now I pulled myself together to share this with you. We will see a sweet conversation between Lucifer and Trixie and Chloe get a few things off her chest. I hope you enjoy it!  
**

 **Thanks for your reviews and your support and of course thanks so much to my beta.**

 **Lots of love!**

 **Your colasun!**

* * *

 ** _VIII_**

He managed to bandage the little one up. "Does it hurt?", he asked. Not that he could help her with that. There was no aspirin in hell. "A little bit." Of course young Beatrice tried to be brave about it, had clung to his hand all the way to his castle. Lucifer just couldn't reject her affection towards him. "It's a burn from hell, Beatrice. It's supposed to hurt. Don't touch things you know nothing about." His tone was not as gentle as he wanted it to be, but she had to understand what she had gotten herself into. "Why?", her curious voice asked him. "Why what? Why is it supposed to hurt?" She nodded. Wasn't it obvious? "The gates of hell were forged to hold its own against all kinds of threads. Angels popping in and causing trouble, for example. We wouldn't want that, would we?" Beatrice looked uncertain. "Aren't angels supposed to be nice? Amenadiel is nice… and you're an angel too, aren't you?" It sounded almost reasonable out of her mouth. "Amenadiel is anything but nice, child. And you really should know better than to assume I'm nice." She looked like she wanted to disagree with him again.

"Anyway!", he interrupted before she would get any ideas. "The ointment will help. Soon you can show the scar to your fellow classmates." Not that the little urchins would believe where she got it from. "Thanks!" Happily Beatrice reached with her short arms around his neck. "Yeah yeah. Now sleep it off. When you're awake, we can have a quick dinner." To embarrass him further, she pecked his cheek with a smacking sound. He should have seen it coming.

Abruptly he got to his feet and cleared his throat. That was the easy part. He looked as the detective bend down to kiss the child's forehead. Nothing out of the ordinary. Besides the fact that it was something they never experienced before. The light tremble in the detective's voice betrayed her calmness. The child's reluctance to let them go was one chapter of the same story. One verse of the same song. He felt no satisfaction in these tells they tried to hide from him. They had yet to see the ugly side of hell to be truly frightened. The little glimpse they got was practically nothing.

"We're just next door if you need anything, baby. Call and we will come running. Alright?" Though the little one nodded, she looked over her mother's shoulder for his confirmation. "You will come too?", her voice was slightly shaken up. Lucifer swallowed the lump in his throat. "I have to, haven't I? You're my responsibility now." Assured she rested her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes. They backed out of the room when Beatrice was asleep and Lucifer commanded Cerberus to keep watch in front of her door. Better safe than sorry. Chloe didn't seem to be very happy about it, but she kept her opinion to herself.

They settled in his private office next door. She looked around and he poured them each a glass of whiskey. It didn´t tasted as good as it did on earth, but sometimes one had to settle on what one could get his hands on. The silence started to get heavy after some time, before she found her courage again. "Sooo… Where does that ointment come from?" Lucifer looked bewildered at the woman on the other side of his desk. He had thought it would be better to put some space between the two of them. "THAT is the first question on your mind? You will never stop surprising me, detective." His chuckle was dark. Not that he particularly wanted to have a questioning about heaven and hell with her. A little bit embarrassed she looked down at her hands clutching her glass in a death grip and then looked up again. Straight into his eyes. "What was Linda's first question?" Oh, so his therapist had helped her get over the shock. Good good. "What about Hitler?", he quoted the shrink. Remembering their conversation. Maybe he should look Uncle Edwin up.

Chloe smiled fondly. "Fair point.", she defended her friend. He held back a sigh but rolled his eyes. What was it with them and Hitler? Maybe they should look a little bit closer to home? "Yeah, of course it is. But he's not the only one down here. Truman and the atomic bomb? Custer and Little Big Horn? Henry VIII.? Edison and the electric chair? The list goes on and on… and to answer your question… it was made by Monsieur Pasteur himself." She gaped a little bit at him. "Pasteur? Didn't he invent the vaccination against rabies? Isn't that a good thing? My science teacher in High School really had praised him beyond believe." That's what the humans were taught in school, so of course they believed it to be true. A teacher should know better though. "Well… he did what you just said… but to accomplish that, he strolled a little bit beside the way of ethics and moral. First he infected a little boy with it, to test his invention. The child suffered a great deal, before they knew it worked." Her throat worked and her next sentence trailed off. "And you need ointment because…" "Demons need to practice their skills. Sparring and such. Sometimes they need some kind of medical attention. The blades really are a piece of art."

"And Maze is one of those demons? The best one, she said." The Lord of hell didn't like this turn in their little chat. "She was. The emphasis is on WAS. Past not presence and most certainly no future." His tone warned her to not go in to this one. The wounds of his right hand's betrayal were still fresh. "She's really sorry, Lucifer. You've done a number on her too, you know." Her loyalty was impressive and honorable. Too bad it didn't include him. "You don't know what you're talking about, detective. She made me paranoid. Intentionally. Mazikeen betrayed my trust more than once. Would you like to work with someone who could stab you in the back at any given moment? Had she done it in hell, I would have had to execute her to disencourage any freeloaders." Now Lucifer was agitated and began to pace back and forth. How dare they blame him?

"Okay, calm down. Maybe we can talk about it another time?" "I'd rather not." Her shoulders slumped a little bit and she looked at him, like she did at her offspring when Beatrice was sulking. "Lucifer…" Chloe tried to reason with him in her best mother-voice. It made him sick in the stomach. She thought of him as unreasonable. Like he was obviously in the wrong and of course she was in the right. He was always the one to blame. It didn´t matter what he did or didn´t do, it would never change.

"No, detective.", he told her in a stern voice. "I'm not discussing this with you. If that's all that's on your mind, please feel free to join your daughter in bed. Cerberus will know where to find me in case something happens." Chloe rose from her seat with a sigh. "I'm on your side, Lucifer." The devil buried his hands in his trouser pockets, so they wouldn´t shake in anger and disappointment. "Funny. You could have fooled me.", he scoffed. "I'm just trying to understand." He gave her that. "It's all a little bit much, detective, isn't it?" Relieved about that change in topic she nodded. "You look like you need sleep. Go on then, I think it's enough for now." When the detective was heading for the door, another thought occurred to him. She will not be pleased with him, but he called her title anyway.

"One last thing, detective. Try not to be mad at me, well, more than you already are." His words trailed off. "How bad can it be?", she asked sarcastically. "The demons will think of you as my wife and they will assume Beatrice is mine as well." Surly her shocked expression was not a good sign.

* * *

 **So, there we are again. 1365 words, an adorable Trixie and a shocked Chloe later. What do you think what Lucifer is talking about? Marriage in hell? What was he thinking?**

 **I got a little bit overboard with my historical knowledge, but surly you recognize them. I was always intrigued about how old Lucifer as the devil must be and who he might have met in hell. It was really funny when Linda asked about Hitler and Lucifer's mind was on Chloe and the sandwich.**

 **Harry Truman was president of the United States and with that responsible for the attack with the atomic bombs in Hiroshima and Nagasaki in Japan.**

 **General George Custer attacked the Indians in the Battle of the little big horn and died there.**

 **Henry VIII. was king of England and was married six times. He let two of them beheaded.**

 **And you know Alva Edison as the inventor of the light bulb, but as he thought about what one could do with electricity other than that, he thought of a electric chair for executions in prison. The world could have done without it, I think.**

 **I had let Lucifer explain Louis Pasteur already.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm so so sorry it took me so long to update. I'm trying to do it regularly now, promise! So, here we are. I hope, you remembered Lucifer's and Chloe's talk from the last chapter. It was about pretending she was his queen and Trixie his child, to protect them from the dark side of hell. Now we're starting from there. Chloe's not very keen on the idea and expressed it in not very nice words. They're talking about family and that included of course his half-brother. I hope you don't take my words about him the wrong way.**

 **So… as a late birthday present from me to you, chapter nine with it's 1239 words. Thanks to you lot for your support and thank to the best beta ever.**

 **Lots of love!**

 **Your colasun!**

* * *

 ** _IX_**

"You're kidding!" Why would he do something like that? "Oh, my dear, it's quite the opposite." Lucifer took a good swig from his whisky, trying to look totally in control of the conversation. "That's just… just… No way are we doing this!" The look she gave him suggested to stick it where the sun didn't shine. There was a reason he had liked her that much from their first meeting after all, he remembered. "Well, as opposed as you may or may not be to the very idea to be married to me, it's just pretending." His tone was annoyed, but in truth he was hurt by her reaction. Of course he hadn't thought she would be doing loupes through the air or something, but her body language was telling him more than enough. Not that he wanted to marry her… or anyone else for that matter. The very thought… Ridiculous, right?

"Pretending? Why would we pretend to be your family? Just because you don't like your own?" Lucifer couldn't believe she would hold his family against him. First Maze, now the detective. When she realized what she had just said, she tried to paddle back. "I didn't… Lucifer… I'm sorry. It's just… You and Amenadiel are not on very good terms and what you and that demon said about Josh…" Oh, right, it's about Josh now. This dilemma was his fault anyway, but of course, she would take his side. One moment the humans flocked him on a cross, with nails through his veins and the next they were weeping for him.

"Because we called him a bastard? You may not be aware of it, but he is in fact a bastard. I'm not insulting him by stating the obvious, detective. My father had a nice quickie or two with Maria, who was, just like him, married to someone else. You didn't believe in this tale about immaculate conception, did you?" He never understood how humans could believe in something so irrational. No human has ever been conceived that way, so why would 'Jesus' be an exception? He was conceived and born like every other child and as an adult, he had had a nice young lady by his side. Why deny it?

"And I'm not holding this against that boy. He's just a child compared to me. A toddler even." After his rant he downed the rest of his liquor. Lucifer had begged his half-brother to not let their father reign his life. To free himself from this burden. Not to die such a slow and painful death. But to no avail. What had he gotten for his oh so highly appreciated sacrifice? Joseph had never been a fan of the son who didn't look an yota like him. Nobody believed his mother about what had happened to her. The people called her horrible names, but Joseph had stood by her side in good and in bad times as they say.

And all of this … for what? Angels looking down their noses on god's youngest? A goddess that despised his very existence? And last but not least the silence of the man in which name he had done it all? He walked between the worlds to occupy himself and sometimes father threw him a bone. A dream come true, Lucifer thought sarcastically.

"What about Amenadiel? Isn't he your big brother? Surly you had your fights, but he missed you after your sudden departure." Lucifer felt the urge to punch something, just so he could get it out of his system. From their first meeting at the auction, she had quite the fascination with his so called big brother. "It's not me as a person, he felt he had lost. After my fall he ordered everyone to stay put. No contact to the persona non grata. No answering my pleading cries to end me and make the pain go away. To help me. There was silence for a very very long time, detective. When I left for L. A., he had to cover for me and he absolutely hated every second of it. So he tried to get me to go back, which I refused. The oldest of all angels thought it a good idea to steal what was mine, to mess with the life I created for myself. It was him who woke coma-boy up to do his dirty work. Does this sound like some kind of a healthy relationship to you? For him I'm not more than a tool to fulfill his own desire for redemption. But do go on, detective, obviously you know him better than me." Again Lucifer wanted to sip his alcohol, but the glass was empty already. Angry he threw it against the nearest wall. Immediately a demon appeared out of nowhere, cleaned the mess as quietly as possible and vanished right away. "Should have had that in the penthouse.", he muttered to himself, while Chloe just stared after the creature.

"One good reason, Lucifer. Tell me this is a reasonable proposal." He arched an eyebrow at her. Would he have suggested it out of the blue without good reason? Did this sound like him at all? "Guests or no guests.", he answered her slowly. "They can feel your breath on the other end of hell. Hear your heartbeat and the rush of your blood. The innocence of your child is calling to them. Sooner or later, they won´t be able to control themselves any longer." A shocked expression clouded her beautiful features. "But… you said you're protecting us. You promised Trixie, Lucifer!" Didn't he know that? "You don't have to shout at me, detective. I'm perfectly able to hear you." He tried to sound annoyed, but knew he didn't sound very convincing.

"Well?" She tapped her foot impatiently after a while. "Well what? They're creatures of the dark. I made most of them, but not with kindness or empathy. You can't torture souls with these traits of character. Surely your buddy Maze told you as much. The only way all of them can accept you, is to announce you as their Queen and Beatrice as my heir. Otherwise I can't let you out of my sight." She contemplated his words. His heart was beating manically. Sure, he had imagined his insignia engraved on a golden band on Chloe's finger. And Morningstar did have a better ring to it than Decker, or father forbid, Espinoza. At least she did have the good sense not to take on the douche's name. Bad enough the child was cursed with it.

"Hopefully we will not have much time to settle down here. It might be even just a few hours. Who knows?" However, her eyes were looking unsure into his own. She was a detective after all, so she saw the flaw in her argument. "I can't say for sure how long you will stay here, detective, but what I can say for sure is, that he wouldn't have brought you here just to say hello. There's more than a mere corridor between the waiting room you were in and hell. Didn't the journey with my brother felt like _days_ to you?" Lucifer was not interested in scaring her. He highly admired how she's taking everything in strike like it's an almost normal day at work.

"But we wouldn't really marry, would we? It's just pretending?" She bit her lip adorably.

"For now, yes."

* * *

 **For now they're just pretending… but the demons aren't that dumb… are they? And Lucifer can't always protect them, can he?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!  
**

 **I know it's been such a long time. I hope you haven't forgotten about me just yet. Long stories are often a problem for me to write. Chapter after chapter goes smoothly, but then I'm stuck somewhere or I'm working on something else. At least now we know Lucifer will continue on Netflix, hopefully in the beginning of the next year. I've read that Adam and Eve will be there too.**

 **So, with this 1564 word we continue where we left off. Chloe had certain thoughts about staying every minute of every day in selective company and Lucifer can't believe that the woman were turning his terrifying hellhound into a big teddy bear.**

 **I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for your patience and of course thanks to the best beta in the world.**

 **Your colasun**

* * *

 **X**

As quietly as possible Chloe slipped under the covers where her daughter was resting. Her head laid on a surprisingly comfortable pillow and all the thoughts from the back of her mind were coming crashing down, like always when she had had a very stressing day. Marrying the devil. Pretending to be married to the devil. Was there really a difference? She had kept her composure when they talked about it, but now he was not here to see her doubts. To reason with her about the rules of hell, or demons who were not to be trusted. He didn't say it, but she knew him good enough. Maze was the closest he had ever had to a friend among her kind. Was it possible that he now saw betrayal everywhere?

Can someone even marry in hell? Wasn't that something humans did? But if Lucifer was to believe, his parents were married. They had been together long before humanity was even a wet dream. Would God approve of his son's choice? Would her own father approve of her choice when she choose to tie the knot with the devil himself? They had kissed once or twice, but not much more. He had even turned her down when she showed up in his penthouse very drunk and very desperate. She could feel the headache coming and decided not think about all of this for a while. Sleep claimed her quickly and she was glad about it.

The next days went on in a blur. They avoided the marriage-topic altogether. Neither did Chloe ask about Candy, nor did Lucifer inquire about Pierce and they most certainly didn't talk about their own 'wedding plans'. The only thing he said about it, was, that he announced that she belonged to him from his time on earth. Whatever that meant. Over the time of their partnership they pretended to be married more than once, but this felt different. Chloe was in the inner circle of the known now and Lucifer treated her differently. Not better and not worse, just different and she wasn't sure if she liked it.

No one talked to her or Trixie, just like Lucifer instructed. They even showed some weird kind of respect to them. Maybe it was for the better she didn't inquire further about it. The glances some of the demons spared her and her daughter weren't always friendly. But while Trixie was all too happy to explore every edge and every corner and every hidden corridor within the devil's castle and tug him along, Chloe felt like a bird in a golden cage. They never left the castle and didn´t go anywhere without surveillance. Did he really fear something could happen to them? There was no logical reason why these demons would harm them despite their unhappiness with the humans presence and their closeness to the Lord of Hell. And she was a detective after all, she could protect herself and had good reflexes. When there was in fact a dangerous situation she would just sort it out. A short walk on the castle grounds could hardly be that bad. Therefore she tried to reason with the devil. It wouldn't be a very good idea to roam on his grounds without his consent after all.

"Can I borrow Lucifer for a minute, baby?" Trixie didn't seem very keen on the idea of letting his hand go. He sighed a breath of relief in the prospect of getting his limb finally back, but schooled his features quickly when he was confronted with Trixie's frown. "Don't go out of sight, child. Take the dog with you. And no eavesdropping." Did he even realize that he pretty much parented her daughter now? Since when was the devil the responsible one, Chloe wondered. Trixie batted her eyelashes in an attempt at false innocence. She didn't get that one from Chloe, that much was clear. Maybe from Penelope. "Where did you get the idea I would do something like that?" A look from Lucifer was enough to turn her around. With a puff of air she relented with a "Fine!" It was actually pretty funny. When Lucifer looked at her and saw her twitching mouth, he barked out a "What?" and she answered with a "Nothing!". He rolled his eyes at her. "You wanted a chat? You have my full attention now." With his hands in the pockets of his pants, Lucifer looked at her while she gathered her courage.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you, Lucifer. About our stay here…" He lifted his eyebrows and stayed calm on the outside, but she could easily tell something was off. "Can't we see more than just these stone walls?" It wasn't easy to comprehend that he had a castle at all. She hadn't seen all the rooms till now, but his private rooms were a vague copy of his penthouse. "Talk to someone that's not you for once?", she added a bit uncomfortable about how it would sound to him. That, of course, was not the best choice of words. "Someone that's not me, detective? Who do you want to talk to, if I may ask?" "You know I don't mean it like this, Lucifer. It's dangerous, I get it, but I'm bound to go insane if nothing changes!" Reasoning with him was like second nature to her and despite their argument she really had missed his antics. Normally she would put her foot down on a subject and he would either surrender to it, or weasel his way around the problem. The latter was most likely.

"You agreed for me to weigh the risks and decide upon your abode. Can't you just this one time listen to me?" The anger was evident in his features, but she refused to be frightened. There had been many situations she had to calm him down and he didn't even bend a hair on her head. When he pushed the sports manager through the window and was going after him again, he stopped when she stood in his path. After Father Frank was murdered, he choked the overweight shooter half to death several feet above the ground with just one hand. Shouting at him, full of hurt and rage. But in the end he accepted her reasoning, let him down abruptly and stepped away disgusted. With his inhuman strength he could have choked him to death with no real effort. So Chloe did what she had learned was a good approach. Stepping right in front of him, she smoothed the lapels of his jacket, touching him, looking the devil straight in the eye.

"I know you have our best interest at heart, Lucifer. And I'm thankful for that. But I have to see everything when I'm to be the devil's bride." It was just a quip from a movie, but Lucifer didn't laugh like she expected him to do. Oh well, it wasn't that funny anyway. "Show me your world. I want to understand… And what could happen? Worst case?" Chloe tried to sound optimistic. Not that she couldn't imagine the worst case. She waited for his tirade, for him to say something inappropriate at least. His eyes were impossible dark in the dim light, his posture rigid. "You're not letting this go, are you, detective?" The words where neither loud nor harsh, but she could hear his unwillingness to do as he was asked. "What kind of a detective would that make me?" He sighed defeated. "You do have a point there, I suppose." She rewarded him with a bright smile and a peck on his stubbled chin, that maybe lastet a moment longer than strictly necessary. Why was he so damn tall? His eyes roamed over her face, but the moment was broken when Trixie had enough of waiting for the adults.

"Can I come along?", she asked and Chloe rolled her eyes. Of course her daughter would eavesdrop. "Where to?" Lucifer looked almost as innocent as Trixie. "It's not safe, baby. You and Cerberus can have the big bed all to yourself till I'm back. How does that sound?" "The dog sleeps in your bed, child?" Instead of just backing her up, he had to question it. Great. The hellhound looked up to his master and ducked behind Trixie. "If you must.", Lucifer sighed after a look from the females around him. "But don't you forget your purpose, Cerberus. You're her protector, not her stuffed animal. Don't fail. A post will stand in front of the door too. Better safe than sorry, right, detective?" "Right.", she agreed. "Malik will gladly do it, I'm sure. He's the best for the job."

Trixie tried it a few more times, but they wouldn't back down. Whatever Chloe would see, whatever Lucifer was willing to show her, it wasn't something a girl of nine years should see. And so, when she took her daughter to bed, she kissed her goodnight and let Lucifer do the same. Trixie insisted since their first night in these rooms that he had to do it, or else she would hug him three times a day at least. A funny threat, but it worked. He didn't seem pleased with the dog in the sheets, but as long as he guarded her, Chloe had no hard feelings about it. He didn't give her any indication of concern.

* * *

 **That was it. Not even in his own castle did Lucifer have a say into certain matters. Chloe just knows what buttons to push.**


End file.
